Untold History
by Aviarianna O Lorien
Summary: "I will find you Avaria. I promise you that I will find you and I will bring you home." He pulled away slightly, so he could see her face. Rated M for rather detailed, violent scenes and death. This is not you're average OC story, you have been warned.
1. On The Errs of Nostalgia

Untold History

By Aviarianna O' Lorien

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any other book or movie or anime or whatever I may mention, I did not come up with the idea or the characters, I am borrowing them with no intention to sell or make money. And if you recognize anything else like cereal or whatever, I don't own that either.

THANKS AGAIN TO MY WONDEROUS BETA LADY KIREN!

I DO own Avaria and Nii-nii is MY idea, though he is a fusion of characters he's a fusion I came up with specifically for this story! I use a character named Avi or Avaria in many stories, consider this her history.

And remember! DO NOT FLAME ME POINTING OUT THE OBVIOUS, I WROTE THE DAMN THINS SO OBVIOUSLY I KNOW WHAT AVARIA IS!

A step into the mind and a step into the world known to a strange young woman where fiction and reality blend. To her, this world is a blessing and a curse for it is both extraordinary, and extraordinarily frustrating.

This is life, melded with half truths and chaotic choices.

This is life.

This is the story of Avaria.

Chapter One: On The Err's of Nostalgia

Everyone has their moments of nostalgia. Those sneaky moments when we suddenly find ourselves staring out a window lost in memory, moments where the urge to traipse through a photo album is irresistible and wistfully followed. Each of us has our moments of reminiscence.

Even the infamous Yoko Kurama, or simply Kurama, as he is now known.

"Nostalgia does not become you Kurama," Hiei scoffed at the red headed boy who stood upon the edge of a forest in the North-Eastern Makai.

"I am afraid, my friend, that I cannot help myself this time." Kurama replied, staring wistfully at the edge of the jungle like vegetation, "This was her favorite place."

Hiei chose wisely to ignore the muttered reference.

The forest itself was very old and very big. It was also known now as the Taishokukan-Akuma or Great Eater of Demons due to its tendency to make any demon that entered, disappear. The years had been kind enough to this forest, Kurama could easily tell that the plants he'd set up so long ago had thrived even during his long absence well before stepping foot into it.

"Fox!" Hiei snapped his fingers in front of Kurama's nose to bring the fox back to reality. "The ferry girl is waiting for us with her portal."

"Go on Hiei, I shall return before anyone of importance realized I was gone." Kurama simply waved a hand dismissively to his friend.

Hiei was gone before Kurama could even finish his sentence, though this perturbed the kitsune little. He himself began to make his way through the outer-most layer of vegetation, entering through a small opening between two trees that only he and two other beings knew about. Immediately the plants reached for his presence, not in a threatening manner, but a warm one. They seemed quite happy to have their master once again in their midst, many eliciting a "Welcome home," type of energy when brushing a vine or a leaf against his body and Kurama was more than ready to respond with equal delight.

An hour later, for the kitsune had been going at a leisurely pace and knew the path he was treading well, landed his soft footfalls upon the outer edge of a small clearing. It was nothing special, a dozen or so yards across at the widest edge of a semi-circle around an outcropping of rocks that created a dry, cove like entrance to a cave. Though this was a far cry from any normal cave, for it was the North-Eastern lair of the infamous Youko Kurama. And like all his other lairs, this one consisted of a deeply set labyrinth of passage ways leading to everything from sleeping chambers, to herbal storerooms, to rooms filled to the brim with loot. It was in surveying one such room full of precious things, that a self satisfied smirk found its way onto his lips; he could cash out half of this room and be able to live comfortably for 3 human life times.

Three VERY comfortable and VERY long human lifetimes.

How long ago was the lifetime he was seeing leftovers of? It had been ages since he'd seen these rooms, and even longer since the day she disappeared. Lost in thought over the lost and longed for, he let his feet carry him wherever they chose and soon, decidedly too soon for his mind, they stopped him in front of a doorway. It was a doorway that led into a moderately large stone room; the walls letting anyone know outright that the room was formed like any cave. Still evergreen tree colored, a thickly grown bed of moss big enough for someone twice Kurama's width and height filled up one corner of the room, vines coming from the ceiling as though a living canopy.

The floors, walls and scarce furniture were all covered in a thick layer of dust. His eyes roved the carved cave walls, taking in the little drawings scrawled all over them done in the hand of a simple but skilled child. Starting to the left of the door, it was like a timeline. The drawings gradually got more detailed and done with better skill as the artist improved little by little the more they grew. He stepped tentatively into the room, afraid to disturb anything, for nothing had changed since the last time he'd seen it, including the emptiness of it all without the giggling child it was made for. There by the bed, dusty and wrinkled, hung many kimonos, ranging in size and design and past the clothing, a dried up clay pot of ink and a brush. The half-finished picture on the wall was a large mural, in it he saw the outlines of himself and Kuronue, not yet detailed with much more than basic outfits, and appendages and between the two was a little child with the ears and tail of a cat.

"Avaria…" He whispered, brushing a hand over the only finished figure in the drawing.

Avaria.

That name had haunted him for years upon years, and it had haunted Kuronue as well, until the day he'd been killed. Even after Kurama had been wounded fatally enough to send him into the human body he inhabited now, the name, and the image of that little mutt still haunted him. He still dreamt about her little smiling face, her lopsided pigtails and her tantrums to resist bathing. He turned abruptly from the unfinished mural with his eyes lowered to the floor, unable to stand staring at that image any longer. For him it had been like seeing a ghost outlined in black on that wall. With his eyes still cast downward, he began to walk towards the doorway before stopping dead in the center of the room.

Kneeling down, he traced the outline of the toy in the 3 inch layer of dust on the floor before scooping the plush toy off the ground. Shaking the dust off of it, Kurama could hardly believe his eyes at what he saw, for he'd nearly forgotten about this little stuffed ball of fabrics. In his hands he held a small, plushie like toy that he and Kuronue had made for Avaria. Though it took them a while to get it done, for sewing wasn't exactly their best skill. The doll was male, though lacking anything anatomically correct south of the waist; he wore a black vest that tied in the front, silver linen cuffs on his wrists, silver linen pants, and black linen shoes. The hair was long and black, but the doll has silver fox ears. It also has a silver fox tail and little black bat wings, all made of some kind of fabric. And while the nose and mouth were made of thread, the eyes were different. One eye was a piece of molded amber and the other was a piece of shaped amethyst.

This was Nii-Nii, affectionately named by Avaria because he looked like a cross between her to elder brothers. Seeing Nii-Nii now, holding him up and staring into those gemstone eyes, Kurama was brought full circle in his sorrow. Here was a physical reminder of the child more so than the drawings and more so than the clothing that she hardly ever wore willingly. Nii-Nii was whole; he hadn't changed since the day he'd been dropped onto that floor, no, since the day he'd been presented to her. Her scent still lingered on his fabricated body ever so slightly, that strangely sweet cinnamon and rose water smell that he'd forever tried to duplicate but never had been successful with.

In that instance, Kurama hugged the toy to his chest and let loose many a tear onto the dusty floor.

Chapter Fin

Well…so far that's the beginning. Once again, if you've even read it this far, thank you and if you decide to flame me? Well why the hell did you keep reading hm? Don't make yourself look an idiot and point out the obvious in a flame. I wrote the story, I know perfectly well what she is.


	2. On The Fickle Fates and Insomniac Bakers

Untold History

By Aviarianna O' Lorien

Authors Note: I would like to thank those of you that have stuck by me for this and any other stories. I apologize deeply for my lack of updates, realizing that some of my stories have not been updated in as much as nearly 4 years. I am trying very hard to get back into writing, I went through a long series of situations melding with college, family, friends and work among other things, and the sorry fact is that I lost a lot of interest in writing, and in what I'd already written. But inspiration seems to have struck me, at least for now so I hope that you enjoy and that I can keep the creative flow going.

Disclaimer: I make not claim what so ever to the ownership of the series that these characters and places are a part of, I write for the sheer joy and expression, and do not make any money off of stories like this one. There…is that disclaimer enough?

And of course, thank you to Lady Kiren, my beta reader, and to everyone who has just now chosen to click on my story.

Chapter 2: On the Fickle Fates and Insomniac Bakers

Insomnia can be a real bitch sometimes, but it can also be like an old friend. For a large number of people the inability to sleep is a moderate problem. And for some, it can be a self-induced measure of remaining sane. For Avaria, who was barely managing to keep a grasp on the influx of new information about herself, surviving off of insane amounts of sugar, caffeine and other preservative filled beverages and foods that barely counted as sustenance, it was a small price to pay for sanity. No price is a small one when it is to keep the dreams and the visions away.

Thus the now grown brunette was bustling around the kitchen at her parent's house. She had just taken a batch of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven and was replacing it with a sheet that would bring the current count to four dozen. Already naturally paranoid and fatigued, a wave of anxious sadness had come from nowhere (or so she thought) earlier that evening and washed over her so she did one of the few things that calmed her down. She started baking, and had been since midnight which was about an hour ago.

She closed the oven door with a heavy sigh and turned towards the kitchen table. After setting the freshly baked cookies on a cooling rack she sat herself down at the end of the table. In a vain attempt to ward off an oncoming headache she pinched the bridge of her nose, a habit she'd picked up from an old friend. It had been about a week since she'd last had more sleep than a quick catnap, and she knew without a doubt that tonight she would have to brave her bedroom, and get some sleep. The thoughts of what could happen in her mindscape during those few hours unsettled her, but the brown eyed young woman had long ago accepted the unfortunate circumstances that slumber came with at those times when she could no longer survive without a few hours of rest.

She did however choose to take a few precautionary measures. So, five Iburprofen tablets and enough sugary stuff to send any diabetic into a coma later, she managed to collapse onto her bed. Now, doubling the prescribed dose of painkillers and mixing it with enough sugar to send one into a semi-comatose state as fast as the body can turn the high into a crash is not healthy (nor author condoned) but it was the only thing that worked. By self-inducing a nearly comatose state she had a much better chance of a dreamless, black, blissful sleep. She would be rather disappointed tonight because it seemed fate had decided that dreamless sleep was not in the cards.

She stood, barefoot and pajama clad in that same stone room, the place so familiar to her it hurt. Silently turning in a small circle, her eyes took in the same visions that Kurama's had and with an equal amount of emotion. And slowly, step after small, quiet, step she had already begun walking the perimeter of the room while sliding her fingers over the painted walls, and over the soft moss of the green bed. Her hands barely brushed the fabric of the clothing and as they came to the mural that remained unfinished, stopped all together. She knew this place; it had not changed since her very soul had been ripped away from it.

This was home…and she was the one who had begun that mural.

Then gently, so very gently did she run her long nailed fingers over the painted figures as if afraid the very wall would begin to crumbled under the delicate pressure. She touched each figured in turn, naming each one inside her head but unable to speak them past the fast forming lump in her throat. Seeing all of this she wanted to scream! She wanted to cry! So sudden was this wave of anguish that turning away from the painting was as tearing away a part of her flesh. But by turning away, her eyes locked upon another form, huddled and crying in the middle of her old room.

"Oh…" The small whimper that managed to escape got no reaction, nor did her foot falls, soft though they were as she padded towards him.

A soft thud, muffled by the skirt of her long blue cotton nightgown sent small puffs of dust into the air as she kneeled in front of him. Almost involuntarily, she placed her hands over his own that still clutched the stuffed toy, willing him desperately to look up. To look at her because she knew him, and she knew that he needed to see her as desperately as she needed to see him. After an eternity passed in seconds he obliged with wide, teary eyes and water-stained cheeks. Despite the bright red hair and emerald gaze, despite the lack of ear, tail, fang and claw, despite every difference that had come over both of them, they knew.

"Avaria?" the name fell from his lips, timid and shocked.

"Hello ni-san." She smiled and squeezed his hands lightly to reassure both of them.

"I…I thought that you were dead!" Kurama's voice was soft but very excited.

"I'm not ni-san." The smiled faded only the barest bit as she looked down and mumbled, "Though at times it seemed like a good option."

"Don't you EVER talk like that again! Death is never more than an absolute last resort!" His voice and eyes had turned stern as she stared at her. Yet the more he looked at her the more he seemed to understand why she had said. After his initial panic after those words had worn off and after taking in the pale skin and tired, nearly listless eyes his own softened.

"I'm sorry Avaria. You look as though you haven't been taking any care of yourself at all."

"I haven't slept in about a week, until now. I don't wish to wake up but I know that soon I will." She gave him such a sad, pitiful look then.

But it was true, as lucid as it all was and as real as everything felt she knew she was going to wake up very soon. She knew it and yet she clung desperately to his hands and to the old toy as if that would save them both the pain of her fading back to the other Earth. And then she felt the toy, Ni-Ni as she had named him so long ago, being pushed completely into her hands. She looked down at the slightly dusty representation of her big brothers and then up into the face of only one of them.

"You're beginning to fade Avaria…" Kurama sniffled out, having given her what was once hers she had begun to fade away, losing her solidity little by little.

"I…I don't want to!" Her voice rose, she hugged Ni-Ni to her chest as tightly as possible and looked at Kurama, so frightened.

"I just got back, I can't lose this all again!"

"Avaria please calm down." Kurama pulled the girl flush against his chest in a bone crushing hug, rubbing her disappearing back in comforting circles.

"You may be fading but I want you to listen to me now, are you listening?" She nodded into his chest, one hand clinging to the toy and the other to his shirt with desperate grips.

"I will find you Avaria. I promise you that I will find you and I will bring you home." He pulled away slightly, so he could see her face. Second by second her form became more translucent and her body trembled with the sheer panic it caused. Her voice trembled along with her body as she spoke to him one last time.

"You really mean it?" She was nearly gone now, a fuzzy, shimmering outline of herself.

"With all my heart." As quickly as he could, he grasped the fuzzy outline of her face and pressed a light kiss to her forehead as she faded completely away.

She woke up in her bed then, clinging tightly to none other than the very doll that he had pushed into her hands. His last words, his promise, echoed in her mind, slowly fading in volume until all she had left was the watery image of him staring at her with that steely determination in his eyes. She knew that she should be comforted by his promise, he never broke his promises, but she could not stop the doubts that began to move in. Years and years of being stuck, of fighting and blood and living lies and trying so hard to figure everything out, how could he possibly find her again? She just could not see him managing to keep this promise, his most important promise yet.

For the first time in 3 years, Avaria cried.

**********Chapter Fin***************

Please Review, and please refrain from flames, and other hurtful comments. There is quite a difference between Constructive Criticism and flat out abuse. I have been writing for several years, please do not test my patience concerning this. I know perfectly well what Avaria is, and I don't need someone to tell me I am stupid for writing about her. Only unintelligent people will read stories all the way that they CLAIM to dislike.

To everyone else, thank you in advance.


	3. On the Deparment of Lost Causes

Untold History

I would like to take this time to thank all my readers and reviewers. People I would like to ask that even if all you can muster is a "Great Story" or a "Good Job" go ahead and send a review. The things are confidence builders more than anything. I at least TRY to send something when I read a story, I don't always succeed but I try.

Thank you and now back to our regularly scheduled program!

Disclaimer: I do not own nor make any profit whatsoever off of the recognizable characters and places mentioned. Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine.

Chapter 3: On the Department of Lost Causes

Deep within the bowels of the Spirit World there is a rarely used door. There were some crumbling painted words on the dusty window at the top of the door, the paint was flakey with age but anyone bothered to descend could still make out the words "Department of the Unresolved. This was the door that led to the Department of the Unresolved. Someone had scrawled "Lost Causes" over the last word and no one would have argued the point even if given the chance. The room beyond the door was also full of dust and grime. Dust, grime and several hundred to several thousand file folders of cases and creatures alike. These were the matters that had been given up on, the cases that couldn't be resolved, the mysterious disappearances and most importantly the files that suddenly went cold and stopped updating themselves with new information.

At best the room was really a storage facility. It held the dead cell files for all of the three worlds since every creature of every world had a self-updating "Life File". Life Files were initially biographies that came into being the same moment the demon or human or other being did and would constantly update itself until the official time of death when the file will await further guidance. However, more files then the authorities above would care to admit stopped updating for mysterious and unsolvable reasons. The files on missions by former detectives that had failed ended up here too, as did the files of detectives that had been deemed failures. Every scrap of paper and recycled cardboard in the room was never meant to see the light of day ever again. Of course none of that is going to matter to a former thief with a promise to keep.

The hinges groaned in protest as the door, being stubborn from disuse, finally gave in to Kurama's determined pulling. He turned on the single light bulb in the room and studied the decrepit area with intent, golden eyes. Less than a day back from the Makai and an overhaul of Koenma's private library later, here he was. Having personally experienced her disappearance and then short reappearance he had immediately locked onto the sparse information offered about this particular department. As he moved into the room, breathing through a hand due to the dirt and dust puffs that his light movements stirred up, he hoped he would not be disappointed. If what he was looking for wasn't here then he'd be right back at square one and that wouldn't be good for anyone.

"If my assumption is correct…" he muttered to himself as he surveyed the piles of old paperwork, "her file is not nearly as inactive as they believed it to be."

After only about ten minutes of searching for the spark of energy in an otherwise empty void he smiled. There, on a bookshelf absolutely over stuffed with at least a couple hundred files, was a folder that stood out from the rest of them. This folder, thicker than half of the ones it was wedged against, was glowing a soft green. The energy that was a familiar testament to Avaria's way with the element of Earth pulsed and thrummed. The file was coming out of hibernation, it was beginning to activate again.

With a mighty tug, the fox spirit pulled the warming file from its crowded shelf. His face held a look of smug satisfaction as he exited the room and shut the door with more force than was probably necessary. The man practically skipped his way back to the ground floor of Spirit World's main building, earning him odd looks from ogre's and ferry girls alike. He paid them little attention though, and came to a stop at the side of the fire demon that had been waiting for him out of sheer curiosity and just a little boredom.

"I may live to regret this fox, but why are you smiling like a fool?" Hiei queried, eyeing the folder with a look of disdain.

"Because my friend, I have recovered the key to keeping my most important promise."

At the exact moment he'd said this, worlds apart, Avaria who sat engrossed in a class on the history of Native America felt a great sense of hope engulf her. Maybe Kurama would be able to keep his promise after all.

Just maybe.

*************Chapter Fin*************

All right folks I do realize that chapter is a bit on the short side, but at least it's not nearly as depressing as the other ones were. I figured since two separate reviews have told me they ended up crying by the end of chapter 2, I owed you guys something a little more hopeful yeah? Anyways, thank you for reading and please review! I'm sick right now, reviews make me feel better. Oh and folks? You will see some crossed categories soon, mainly for the sake of Avaria's background.


	4. On Unfortunate Circumstances

Untold History

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers, you guys are wonderful. Thank you to my Beta Reader who catches stuff I never would because I'm the one who wrote this so my eyes will automatically fix little things, and spell check misses JUST as much. I'm doing my best with updating but I've hit that point in my life where I'm not quite sure which way to go, you know….I've taken all the community college classes I really can.

Oh yeah…this folks, is where we begin crossing categories…so…I do NOT own anything you recognize which will range from other anime's to Hell Boy to Twilight and everything in between. (For example, this chapter mentions Kristopher and Nikolas Ravena; they belong to Amelia Atwater Rhodes, a very good young adult's author that I suggest you read.)

Thank you Lady Kiren, my wonderful beta! I think you were right…and I'm sure you'll know what I'm referring to.

Chapter 4: On Unfortunate Circumstances

It was, for all intensive purposes, midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil. The only discrepancies of course being that Avaria was not sitting in a garden per say but a public park in the middle of some nice little California suburb where she'd been residing for several years. Secondly it was not midnight, that hour had passed her and it was approaching 3am rapidly. She was sitting on an old, creaky, swing attached to an old, creaky swing-set that groaned as she moved back and forth with using very little effort. It was nights like this one, clear and cool with just an edge of the coming summer warmth lacing it, that she loved the most. It was nights like this, staring up at the stars that could be seen over the glaring streetlights, she could stop and think take a moment to simply be.

This place was her sanctuary.

Tonight though there was a different feeling permeating the air. The moon hung only half full in the sky, the stars twinkled as if in some sort of hurry towards the dawn and the wind had simply faded away. Still she sat on that swing, pushing herself back and forth with the toes of her feet never loosing contact with the ground at any point. Her phone buzzed in her pocket but she ignored it, knowing full well who it was and what he would say. She wouldn't have the heart to tell him that he was preaching to deaf ears, that he was too late. She was unable to bear telling him that he could not save her 'I do not believe that I am worth saving.' She thought to herself in resignation of her fate.

The person she was thinking of was her second in command. He was the person she received reports from, and the person she handed solutions and orders down too. John, that was his name, and he was a trusted advisor, coworker and friend. She would trust him to take over after she was gone.

'I always knew this day would come eventually, I just wish I'd had a chance to live a little bit longer this time. I wish I'd had a chance to make it home.'

She had no idea why she'd felt such hope that day in her class. The one thing she did know was that it had to do with her brother, with Yoko Kurama. The fox must have figured something out, perhaps even found her old file which she'd been positive was long gone by now. But a day passed, then another and soon it had turned into a week. That week turned into two, and those two weeks quickly turned into a month. Now, after the stress of college finals and another two months of waiting she was quickly losing her hope. The unfortunate truth was that if Yoko was unable to keep his promise (something she would never fault him for even in death) she would not be long for this world, or any.

She was just so tired of running. Hiding in plain sight gets so old after a while and 7 years certainly counted as a while.

She had done a little to stave off this event. Her hair had been cut, styled and dyed, which had given her a completely new look. She had refrained as much as possible from using anything other than her human name, and even retreated into the background on the internet. She had tried incredibly hard to cut off her friendships so that the people she cared for most would be spared some amount of pain. It was more difficult with her family, but all she could do was remain fairly distant with them. The hope was that after she was gone, something she had been preparing for the past 7 years of her life, they would understand.

She especially hoped that Yoko understood, or would understand. It was not in her power to wait any longer for this. There was no deluding herself that anyone would be coming to her rescue either. When your life is built around being the protector, there is always the question of who happens to be protecting _you._ The truth was, there was nobody left protecting her anymore and it was only a matter of time. Thoughts welled in her mind, all the people she'd killed, the lives she'd destroyed, the friends and family she'd made and lost. The day she had finally dug too deep, pissed off the wrong people and found herself out on her butt.

Her power was bound.

No way to communicate with anyone.

No way to help anyone.

She was left lost, confused and very much alone.

"I don't suppose saying I'm sorry would help, would it." The statement, not question, brought a deep chuckled from the dark night surrounding her lone patch of light. The streetlights had long since gone out, all but the one shining on her and her swing.

"Not really, but if it makes you feel better then by all means." The swing next to her groaned as the person speaking sat down beside her, half in shadow

"Hello Kristopher." She did not even need to look to know who it was.

"Avaria." His acknowledgment was gruff.

"Why are you here Kristopher? Why haven't you done away with me yet?"

"Because…" And here he managed to catch her tired eyes, "I'm here to offer you a bit of a choice."

Avaria snorted in reply. What exactly was he playing at here? The only choices he'd be likely to give her were whether she'd want a messy death or a clean one. Kristopher however, pushing his shoulder level brown hair out of his eyes, was not put off by her reaction.

"I'm quite serious little girl, you stop this little organization your heading and we'll leave you be. You can go on and try and be normal all you want until you see fit to die."

"Or..?"

"Or we'll kill you now. Most likely in the most drawn out, and painful way we can."

"Kristopher…"

"Tick tock Empress…your time is dwindling."

"I can't abandon them Kristopher, and as much as you thought it was always my fault it wasn't."

She felt, more than saw him stand from the swing. She heard his boots tapping away at the hard packed tan-bark. Abandoning her group would mean leaving the rest of this world, and eventually many others, to the run of far worse people. She could not disband that group, if her life was the payment she could have cared less.

"Kristopher!" He turned his icy blue gaze towards her and paused in his exit.

"I did not pull Nikolas from you! I am not responsible for what happened with him and with you!" She was pleading with him, in her own way. The one thing that had really started all this and all she wanted him to do was understand that she had never meant for any of the chaos it caused. "I tried Kristopher, I truly tried!"

He stared at her for an eternity locked within 5 short seconds; his eyes as icy as they'd ever been his skin pale in what little light the half moon gave. Kristopher Ravena, a good old southern boy once, a kind and gentle soul at one point in time, gave her a look that clearly said he didn't care. His face broke out into a dangerous smirk, showing his teeth in their perfect, vampiric glory and then snarled at her.

"Kill her." He said two simple little words.

Her heart clenched.

The streetlights turned back on.

"I am so very dead..."

**************Chapter fin************************

So…bit of a cliffhanger, bit more on Avaria….and folks the next chapter will give this story and mature rating. You didn't think I'd leave you guys to simply imagine how the melee goes did you? Still…be warned, I can get very graphic. I will officially be moving this to crossovers as well okay?


	5. On Terms Involving Incarnate Irony

Untold History

Chapter 5: On Terms Involving Incarnate Resurrection and Irony

Warning: Be warned…this chapter gets heavy; it is full of drama and description. I would also ask you to read the authors note after the chapter as it pertains to the future of this story. Thank you very much.

Second Warning: Oh and one more thing; leave your religious ranting at the door because if I get so much as ONE "review" (read flame) about belief systems and such because of the way I'm using terms such as Powers (which stands for The Powers That Be) or may integrate creatures like Angels and Demons(which thank you very much are based off of personal beliefs and opinions and I am NOT trying to sway anyone)I will have you reported so fast you'll feel it before you get the actual notice. And you will notice that the way I've got it here fits in quite well with the Spirit World of the YYH world.

*************Let us begin than**************************

Death was not a part of the plan.

Even if asking Koenma for help was about as far as Kurama's final plan had actually gotten, this was definitely not a part of it! When he'd shown up along with his three comrades in arms, and dear friends for retrieval duty, he had almost skipped to the portal. Then he'd discovered the horrible truth about it, the portal was blocked. It was nothing more than an impenetrable window to watch that other world through. To watch Avaria fight in a futile effort for survival against a wave of enemies drudged up from only the gods of that world knew where. No, this train wreck was never part of any plan.

Yet here he stood.

In the toddlers office.

Watching his little sister die.

Even worse was the fact that he, Yoko Kurama, was completely helpless to stop it. The whole scenario had him enraged and terrified, so much so that he was still pounding on that shimmery portal surface. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to him and his watching friends he turned from that unbreakable barrier between worlds, between families…between a life and a death and glared at the little ruler halfway so he could keep one eye on the portal. Even with only half that glare turned towards him Koenma still felt the urge to wet himself; he didn't know things would end up like this either when asked for his assistance.

Koenma had taken his time to grant said assistance, thinking things over rather carefully. In the end it was both for selfish reasons and for friendly ones that he'd helped. No one had ever managed to break a lost cause Case before, and if he could manage to solve one then he would be even more legendary than before. His father may actually be fairly pleased by that outcome; he couldn't let such an opportunity pass him by. They were also, however, all friends now in that group. The situation had turned into a personal case for the entire detective group, retired or not for it was personal to Kurama and that made it something important to the rest of them. But when he began looking into all the options he had not imagined the tragic circumstances that would end it. Talk about a hollow victory.

But, and he was trying to make this very clear so as to avoid a screaming, snarling, death planted end, it was the only way to do this. He had spent several months doing research, having Kurama do research and even enlisting Hiei's services though not without a lot of bribes and begging in the spirit world. Yusuke and Kuwabarra had been given orders to check with all the spiritual sections in the human world, people similar to Genkai with similarly stocked vaults and libraries and minds. The complaints from those two, and the bribes and begging paid off in the end when finally some scraggly old hermit gave them the name of a "lost tome" that was in fact buried deep within the ancient archives of the Spirit world. Oddly enough, Hiei was the one who found it for them, telling Koenma privately and bluntly he wouldn't like what he was going to find.

Avaria had to die.

Hiei was right as usual. Koenma then took it upon himself to keep that information from the three more human of the group, especially Kurama. Then the negotiations began.

As it turned out the very Powers that essentially kidnapped the girl when she was younger to that world were happy to get rid of her. Yet they were also not very willing to part with her without some rules and conditions, the irony of which was not lost on anybody listening to the explanation. She was a very valuable asset, or had been before the Organization she was literally dropped into heading corrupted itself from the inside out, exiled her, bound her and pretty much left her to deal with everything on her own. She was suddenly a troublemaker, not doing what the Powers wanted her to do, and she had gained a rather stout amount of free will (and confusion to go with all the suddenly free thoughts). But she was certainly worthy of some respect. Here the tones Koenma had been speaking in dropped harsh words with a soft voice of sympathy and horror in equal measure.

"It was the only way they would let her go. The only way to get her back whole and fairly undamaged, memories intact." These words were met with several glares…and one quietly sobbing ferry girl in the background who was bearing witness to a veritable lynch mob in motion through the portal alongside the kitsune.

"You can NOT be fucking serious! How in the Hells is THAT" Yusuke jerked a thumb violently towards the window to the horror show. "The only way they could kill her off? How is throwing her to a murderous crowd of monsters respectable? What the fuck is wrong with that universe?"

"So many things Yusuke…but it was the best we could do! They wouldn't agree to anything else! In order to pass easily through the barriers and the voids in between she needs to be in an astral form, and have a body to come back to. In this case her spirit should follow her body without fail. You will be right there to retrieve her body! The very second she begins to pass over the portal will open, I promise you that. I have spent the last several months fighting with the deities of that world and this is the only thing they would agree to!"

"But you said they wanted her gone!" Yusuke did have a valid enough point but the Powers that Be work in mysterious and often crazy, horrible and off kilter ways.

Koenma now was taking deep breaths, not wanting to encourage a screaming match by entering it himself. "Yusuke…" the small prince pinched the bridge of his nose, a sure sign of annoyance but retained his composure. "Seeing as it was They who first abducted her body and soul, it is not so surprising that they had certain conditions to her release, think of it as a ransom for her being. Death is an understandable side effect, considering it won't be permanent but they still have to work within that words less than spiritually friendly parameters and common human belief system." He paused here to take a breath and think of how to continue.

"Was torture part of those _conditions_?" Kurama spoke suddenly, sneering out the last word with utter contempt, his eyes never wavering from the carnage in the portal but his calm, soft tone giving away just how deadly his current state was.

The fox was beyond pissed at this point having spent the latter half of the explanation watching a hundred pairs of teeth and claws, blades and clubs, whips and chains, arrows and spears and infinite other weapons he had no name for rip into his sisters form. He'd watched silently with fists clenched so tightly the knuckles were beginning to split, as his little sister was swallowed up by a sea of creatures all hell bent on destroying her. She who's aura was so weak he could only tell where she was because he was connected to her, she who had only tooth and claw to fight back with against too many others. She who had no back up coming, no energy reserves to draw on…and an entire universe manipulating the situation so that would not survive. He sent a glance quickly to Koenma who had been silent for some moments since the question, a quick narrowing of the eyes that screamed out "Answer. Me."

"Well…" the prince swallowed hard, he truly feared Kurama at this moment. "Due to all of the, er…experiences of Avaria's life there and in the Makai they felt that certain forms of death were either unworthy of her or purely impossible due to her character and personality. An 'accident' wouldn't work." Koenma had seen Yusuke's question coming a mile away. "Over the years, especially in exile she has grown inherently cautious and suspicious, her intuitive nature only increases this and her Survival skills were honed in the harsh Makai wilderness…." Here Koenma paused, unsure of how to address the next option that had been proposed at the negotiations.

"Suicide was ruled out as well, was it not?" Hiei finally spoke up; knowing no one else in room would have the heart or the balls to voice what they all thought even as Kurama visibly twitched at the mere mention.

"Suicide…was declared unworthy of a warrior such as herself, she has gained some rather high, nearly legendary statuses in some circles due to her ferocity and skill." Koenma was perfectly happy to leave it at that, Kurama however was not.

"No….I made her promise me that she would never take her own life…that's the real reason. She'd never break a promise even in death." Kurama whispered, barely audible to even Botan who'd been standing beside him almost the whole time, having been charged with watching for the moment the portal stood clear and open.

Everyone stared at the poor fox for a moment before quickly glancing anywhere but in that direction.

"Yes…they could not manipulate a situation unless she was already prone to something like it. Thusly a set up for say…a self sacrificing move much like how Yusuke died would have been impossible as well. She would have smelled the falseness of it. The only death good enough, the only death they would agree to no matter how much I argued, was a fight to the death. But please, _please_ believe me…" the prince of the Spirit World pleaded with them all. "I did not know that they would go to such horrible lengths…I would have put a stop to it if I had known. I would have found another way!"

The room went silent then. Everyone was waiting for a reaction, and trying to figure out how they each felt themselves except for maybe Hiei. Hiei was there for support more than to find anything out, he'd been put into a similar situation involving Yukina and even for someone as generally cold and callous, he could relate. The two boys in the room, for that really is what Yusuke and Kuwabarra were, weren't entirely sure on how they felt. It was horrible…but they'd seen time and again how politics got dragged into things and made a small problem a huge mess, all they could do now was offer support in their own ways. And then Kurama took a breath, he turned from the portal, having watched some cretin with fangs and a gaze so dark he could feel it round house Avaria, who was bleeding heavily from a thousand wounds and trying to pull a dagger from her side, right in the temple.

She had crumpled to the dirty ground of the park.

He'd made sure to watch her get back up before turning away.

"I…" he looked so defeated. " If that is the case…then there really was no other way. She is like us…or was. Accidents would never be enough to kill her, suicide would have broken a promise and her nature…but most of all she has the same survival skills, the same sense of self preservation that we all do and while she lacks in energy she would still never go down without a fight." He was slumped forward, a perfect picture of horrified acceptance. "As horrible as it seems…as cruel as it may sound…and yes as true as it is that those deities are probably enjoying her struggle the facts remain that like any of us, it would take far more than one enemy to take her down for good."

In the steady silence that followed this declaration Kurama turned back to the portal, pressing his face and hands against it. He was going to be the first one through; everyone knew that and no one would dare to challenge that right. Botan who had stood silently sobbing the entire time suddenly gave a great, gasping breath, a noise of unintelligible exclamation. Koenma, who had finally chosen his more elegant and eloquent elder form, slumped over to stand beside her, placing an arm gently around her shoulders to offer what little comfort he could. Slowly, the rest of the boys migrated over, all of them thinking the same thing as they watched Avaria's back get ripped away at by what could only be described as a truly demonic thing with a metallic cat o' nine tails like whip. They all shared a wince as that same thought lodged in their brains never leaving them as they watched her get cornered against a chain link fence of a baseball dugout.

She was broken in so many ways, bleeding from so many places. Her aura was nearly gone, barely there and the single eye she had left was black, a cut bleeding over it while they weren't even sure she even still HAD her left eye anymore. Slowly, so very slowly she watched as the faces sneered at her, laughed at her, taunted her. Kurama felt so helpless watching this, his only solace in how she still managed to hold her head up in the face of it all.

The very least he could do was bear witness as Avaria met her death.

************Chapter Fin****************************

Authors Note: I realize that this story may be taking a much unexpected turn from most involving an Original Character. I also realize that the lack of reviews from the previous chapter probably means you were all angry with the turn I have engineered. For those of you who are with me still, you are real troopers. For the new readers, thank you very much for trying out my story. And here is your warning, beginning in this chapter and going into the next there will be some graphic scenes of violence, some most likely confusing twists and turns and explanations, and things may not connect obviously until a little later on. Please bear with me, after my sister's death two months ago and…many other issues I have finally begun writing again, and you will see the hardships mirrored here. Again thank you to everyone who has stuck with me to this point, even if you just began reading.

~Aviarianna O' Lorien


	6. On Real Live Redemption and Death

Untold History

Authors Note: If philosophical questions and heavy descriptions of wounds and death offend you or you count yourself among the squeamish masses I would suggest skipping this chapter. Of course if you made it through the last one relatively unscathed you have little to worry about. Either way you have been warned.

Warning: There IS death in this chapter. There is mention of Angels and severe descriptions of blood and gore. Please once again leave your religion at the door. Thank you very much.

Many thanks to Lady Kiren my beta reader. It amazes me that she's still looking after my stuff.

Disclaimer: Also a gentle reminder that I do not own anything except for my character and the relative plot. This is a form of self-expression along with exorcises in improving my skills as a writer.

Chapter 6: On Real Live Redemption and Death

Suddenly the world went silent. It wasn't the kind of silence that comes from deserted parks and it wasn't the kind of silence that you get from standing by a speaker at a rock concert. This was a thick type of quiet, it pressed in on her and everyone surrounding her as the blood dripped and the hearts beat. The silence was eerie and deafening, it was more than just quiet, more than a lack of sound where once there had been screaming, taunting, clinking of weapons, ripping of flesh, and thuds of the few bodies she'd managed to drop.

Every single creature had simply stopped to stare.

Their attention was not on the girl they'd been sent there to destroy. No, their attention wasn't on the girl with the limp left arm so full of dripping wounds it was a wonder it was still attached at all. There were no more taunts aimed at her ripped out hair or her obviously fractured cheekbones. No one paid any more attention to the way she stood so as to put as little weight on the leg with the sprained ankle and the cuts so deep that white bone was brightly visible nor the other leg that had some sort of sharp chain like things wrapped around it cutting into the skin. Her flayed back was forgotten, her cornered position against a chain link dugout fence turned to a background thought while her ragged breathing became a background noise. She had just managed to catch what little breath she could with what felt like a half collapsed lung, her good arm around her midsection getting stabbed at by the three splintered ribs poking through.

She wouldn't be able to hold out much longer this way. She knew it in the way her body was beginning to lose feeling. Of course that may have been the blood loss talking as no matter how quickly her body could heal it could do nothing to keep up with this crowd and now what little energy she had to put towards it was gone. She stumbled once, twice and again a third time until finally the bad arm was pressed shoulder to wrist against the meshed metal simply for the support. It wasn't like she could feel it anymore. Though now she could feel something.

In the silence a power like thunder was pounding through the crowd. It made her already busted knees shake horribly so that broken nails and bloody fingers reached back to grasp the fence. The power hit her hard but she stood her ground. Yet through the defiant stance of her mangled body there was an unmistakable look in her single working eye. Through the blood and the dirt she could feel that familiar flare of something sacred mixed with something dark coming ever closer to her and when it stopped her defiant chin dropped an inch and then another. Standing before her was the one person she had truly ever feared.

His name was Gabriael. His labels in many a world were Archangel, or the Angel of Death. He was that most loyal and holy creature of the heavens. In his long life he had once been her teacher, her trainer and her guardian. The Powers had deemed him as such but like her he had managed to see a different light and gained free will. Perhaps he was the truest form of a Fallen Angel and perhaps he had simply realized that complete and utter loyalty without question was incredibly wrong. Either way he had inevitably fallen and proved himself a formidable enemy and ally to many. And always he had led them to believe that he was crazy when he was not, always he had let them think he would be after their little prodigy. He knew her heart though. He knew the sadness in her eyes that had mirrored his for so long but a rogue is a rogue and he had known from the start what he would eventually do.

As her Godfather and guardian it was his duty to know such things.

As her Godfather and Guardian, such titles having never been stripped from him, he had a blood right. An ancient rule stating that if initiated the only one who could destroy the person in question was the one who claimed guardianship. It was, in essence, a way of being able to take responsibility if the person you were in charge of went off the deep end, went rogue. Now it was the rite that sealed her fate in what she assumed would be a very painful way.

"I claim my right to her blood as her rightful Guardian. Does anyone dare to dispute this claim?" His voice boomed above her causing her to flinch away from him. It reverberated around the area, through the silent crowd and no one dared to move or to speak. No one even dared to breathe for a moment as the Archangel Gabriael let his dark gaze lock on every single one individually in the span of only a moment. Intimidating would have been an understatement at this moment in time.

"Good," and suddenly that dark gaze was locked on her face.

She gulped noticeably and not without some pain, realizing her windpipe had not recovered from the crushing it had taken during the first wave of enemies that seemed like an eternity ago. The truth was it hadn't even been three hours. Yet when the fight stands at a hundred plus people hell bent on destroying just the one of you time doesn't really matter anymore. Despite this insane amount of terror that was turning what little blood left with in her veins to sluggish crystals of ice she managed to lift that chin back up and meet his gaze.

Avaria smirked in the face of her executioner.

Her executioner smiled right back.

No one caught the sudden movement of the 7 foot angel. His armor didn't shift or reflect light at all that would have given away his movement. He'd moved so swiftly that even Avaria was unaware for a moment what had just happened. She just stared at him, into the tan skin of his face and the dark brown of his eyes where she witnessed not some sick form of satisfaction but a sort of sadness. Why was he so sad? Wasn't this what he had been trying to do for the last several years?

"Gack…." She tried to speak but all that came out was a gurgling, choking kind of sound. Her mouth tasted freshly of that salty sweet metallic tang that only blood can manage. She wondered idly why a fresh wave of blood had bubbled up her throat again; she wondered why Gabriael was suddenly in a different stance that placed him just that much closer to her. Then like the rest of the crowd she followed the line of his white linen covered arm down to the large hilt its hand was grasping.

"Ah…"

There was a sword.

In her stomach.

Why didn't that hurt?

She tried to move only to find she was pinned to the metal fence behind her. So that was it then, the sword had gone all the way through her. She stared at the blood slowly trickling around the blade, marveling in the size of it. If she'd had to guess about it, she would say the damn thing was wide enough to have ripped into both her stomach and her good lung, easily punching through any bones in the way. It was a good shot, she finally felt the pressure of it, and the cold of the metal and the wet sensations of the life slowly flowing from her but still there wasn't any pain. Not really.

Until he pulled the sword out.

"AUGH!" Finally she had screamed, not in anger, not a warrior cry of going into battle but a painful, agonized, throat splitting kind of scream to accompany the bright spray of red as the sword ripped out of her. He had meant to do it as quickly and cleanly as possible but had found out quickly that the sword was the only thing keeping her upright. She had inadvertently torn herself up more, causing that fresh wave of excruciating pain as she fell to her swollen knees.

"Ah…ah…guh…" she could barely breathe, staring at the trickling hole in her abdomen. It turned out she did not have that much more blood left to lose now and the mere thought made her smile a broken little smile.

It really didn't hurt anymore.

She began to fall then, face first towards the ground but strong arms caught her. With more gentleness than she could ever remember receiving from him before she was lowered slowly to the ground on her back. Above her she could see the stars shining brightly and her Godfather's face staring at her and all all that was in his eyes were was acceptance and sadness and she wondered why that was then decided she did not care. In that instance she had realized what no one else had wanted to; that he had never gone rogue in the first place. This was the "Why" that had plagued her for so long and now she knew. There was nothing left now but to easily accept everything that had come from it.

"G…Ga…Gabe…." she swallowed the blood trying to choke her and instead let it coat her sore, raw throat, "Th-ank….You." She looked up at him with those big burnt orange eyes of hers. He saw in her then the child she had been, and the old soul she had become. She was confused, she was tired but she was no longer scared of him or of the death she was meeting. In those eyes he saw his own redemption because she had forgiven him.

"It is time that you went home my child." Here he smiled; it was a tiny secretive little quirk of his lips as he watched the light in her eyes fade away.

The blood stopped flowing.

Her heart gave a single, solitary beat to end its rhythm.

And that was how Avaria died.

*********************Chapter Fin**********************************

If you have managed to make it through these chapters I thank you very much. I will also tell you that the next few chapters will involve introductions, reunions, rehabilitations and as some of you have asked for there will be explanations. We had to get through the worst before we could get to the better after all. Although we all know that when the portal opens there will be a lot of tension. Thank you all very much.

~Aviarianna O' Lorien


	7. On Intensive Tension

Untold History

Authors Note: I realize the last few chapters have been very dark, very gory, and very much of the scope of depressing. And confusing, yes I am aware of that and if you've stuck with me this long then congratulations. The light at the end of the tunnel is coming, along with some tension, some twists, some cuteness and a whole lot of explaining.

Chapter 7: On Intensive Tension

This was it, dear gods above this was the moment. Winces all around as four ex-detectives, one grim reaper and one godly prince watched a sword get plunged into the brunette's middle and then viciously ripped back out. Kurama growled at first before witnessing the suddenly gentle movements of the angel lowering her body to the ground. It was at that moment when her body was fully splayed on the ground that the portal's window started shimmering. There was a pulse within its core, beating soundly along with the dying girl that it showed.

Ba-bump…ba-bump…ba-bump…

Ba…Bump…

The beat stopped.

The portal cleared.

But it wasn't a rush through it like many would think. Kurama didn't burst into the park to take her body back yet there was no hesitance in his movements either. He walked with nothing but utter purpose through the vortex connecting the worlds, the look on his face stern and sad while his head was held high like the dignified apparition he was. There was, however, no way to hide the tear tracks and the slightly red, strained appearance of his eyes.

Not that anyone could blame him for it. As it was, while he had no hesitance to his slow steps the rest of them did. Botan and Koenma held back completely while Hiei, Kuwabarra and Yusuke followed him at a respectable pace. They would help if he asked for it but truly this was a time to give the fox spirit a bit of space.

This was personal, after all.

Once everyone was through they watched as Kurama knelt by his little sisters cooling body, brushing aside some stray hairs that hadn't been matted or ripped out. In fact these hairs were shockingly intact and free of dirt or blood. They were just that beautiful brown that he knew so well, like burnt orange color of the eye that was still able to stare up at the starry sky even after its own light had faded away. Now instead of that orange sparkle there was nothing, nothing but that glassy brown.

"Avaria…" his voice was nothing more than a breath as he stared at her. Then his eyes locked fiercely on the winged man who had been her murderer.

At that moment in time Kurama could have done anything to Gabriael. He could have rushed the angel with his rose whip, sliced off his wings, plunged his claws into the tall man's chest and ripped out his still beating heart. No one would have stopped him, not even Gabriael himself. Kurama was ready to do all of that, kill the one that had killed the girl he had only just found again. Yet when he sent that fierce look to Gabriael's eyes he stopped himself from moving. Those eyes….those dark, brown eyes that looked so much like Avaria's were pleading with him. For what he didn't know but it was enough to freeze him.

"Do you understand what has happened tonight, Kurama?" His voice wasn't that booming, intimidating thunder anymore; it had turned to a soft, sad intonation of spoken words."Do you know why the ransom was her life?"

"I have my theories…" the fox answered cautiously, watching the angel as he arranged her limp arms in that oh so famous peaceful pose over the bloody hole in her abdomen.

At this time, the many creatures that had combined forces to destroy her had vanished as their purpose had been fulfilled. Silence reigned except for the sounds of Kurama and Gabriael, but it was no longer that thick quiet. It was instead an intensively expectant kind of quiet, the three ex-detectives and the fox waiting to hear what the killer obviously had to say.

"How old was she when she was taken from you?" The angel queried, his eyes now staying tightly locked on the cold hand he still held.

"…She was nearing the equivalent of a 13 year old human," the demon answered slowly, eyeing the scene with his hands still set against her pale cheeks. Would this supposedly holy creature force him to relive her first disappearance in the face of her gruesome death?

"Ah. Our world is not so different from your own human world on the surface of things." Gabriael sighed softly and eyed the whole group before returning his gaze to Avaria.

"Story time children, take a seat."

Even Hiei knew better than to argue something as petty as being called a child as he sat on the battered park lawn.

"Once upon a time the Powers that be held a Council that controlled a group of dedicated beings known as The Oglum. This group was a very powerful organization; they regulated all manner of creatures, keeping the underworld in check while making sure that humanity lived in a fairly realistic cocoon of ignorance. Myths and legends were used as tools to keep humans in a delicate balance of belief and dis-belief so that the Powers could continue their existence while still operating from the shadows. If humanity learned the truth of the world then things would surely go to utter chaos. But these powers were not wholly satisfied with things and in a fit of pure impatience they sought out someone impressionable yet powerful enough to head an obviously corrupting group of hunters and archivists. In their search they found a candidate in one of the worlds used to keep people in the half-light. It was a truly popular television show and comic book, stirring up just enough wonder and belief to sustain the Council while still instilling a sense of "This can't be real." So….in the dead of the night, the Powers stole away a child from the Makai world mind, body and soul. Avaria was thrown into a world not her own, and expected to protect it as though it was. She was also thrown to a trusted old soul to train, guard and inadvertently mold," he looked then at Kurama, and those eyes so like hers were a mixture of hard and utterly guilty, "at that time I had not yet begun questioning things but when this child was thrust into my care so suddenly I had little choice but to wonder. I trained her well…but the skills she had taken with her from your world helped tremendously. I do not believe there had ever been a better warrior, more ruthless or more compassionate with that natural loyalty to those she cares for most. I was her godfather at first simply in title…but I care for her greatly, as though my own child."

"Then why did you leave her to those vultures?" that was an extremely loaded question and both Gabriael and Kurama knew it, yet it had been Yusuke who had asked.

"My gain of free will was very sudden…at first it caused me to lash out and I could not do that to her. She had already begun questioning things she wasn't supposed to. I thought that if I stayed I would do more harm than good…I left her, letting them claim me a rogue. The plan was to gain control of myself and return for the child I had come to love. My plans were unfortunately not to be as for many years she was protected and fed lies about me and even herself. I was so proud when she finally broke free of them, even though it was the crumbling of the group that did it. In the end she had to rebuild some semblance of the organization from the ashes. This world cannot be left to fend for itself…not yet. Those creatures you witnessed tearing into her were all brought together by vengeful gods who didn't want to let her go peacefully. I…could do nothing to stop it…"

"You could have claimed your blood right at the very beginning!" Kurama was shaking as his voice rose harshly at the man still holding her broken hand, "you could have spared her this torture, why didn't you?" The only thing holding him back from striking out was that horrible need to know why.

"She would never have forgiven me...for years she took the lives and freedoms of these people. Do you understand this? This whole situation has redeemed us both; I only wish it had not taken me so long to retrieve this…" To everyone's surprise that little plush toy Kurama had pushed into her hands so many months ago was pulled from the angel's armor and tucked under her hands, "perhaps it is a petty thing to do, stupid even but this toy is so important to her that I had no choice but to retrieve it and truly, perhaps she knew that it would delay me. I think that we both knew that it would come down to this…the two of us in this world." Finally Gabriael stood and slowly turned away.

"Take her home Kurama and I will continue my work here. And promise me one thing," fierce brown eyes met suspicious, stern green and gold, "do not ever let her come back to this place."

And then he was gone. Nothing remained of him but a stark wind in the quiet night that quickly faded away. In his wake was both confusion and understanding about the life she had led here and why it had to end as it did. The scent of blood and dirt assaulted Kurama as he finally lifted that broken body into his arms, and began the short trek back to the portal following his friends. Before he took the final step through he turned to sky of that strange universe sure that Gabriael could still here him.

"I promise."

Promise fulfilled.

Kurama brought his little sister home.

*********************Chapter Fin*****************************

I had a quaint thought…that this particular story would do better if completed here. Of course there will be a sequel to it, I can't very leave it as is but I would like feedback on this matter as I know I promised more uplifting chapters and much like my own character I dislike breaking promises. Thank you in advance for any feedback and as always thank you for reading.

~Aviarianna O' Lorien


	8. On That Whole Being Dead Thing

Untold History

Thank you, to those of you who have reviewed, or who have at the very least taken a look at the story. I am slightly saddened of course that I am not getting reviews from a few people who USED to give feedback….makes me wonder despite the statistics I glance at if I lost some of you in translation. Ah well…what matters is that I've stuck to the storyline and will continue to do so. You didn't think I would end it like that did you? I'm not THAT heartless.

Chapter 8: On That Whole Being Dead Thing

Death felt warm.

The pain of having a large, sharp, metallic object being ripped out of her middle was gone completely. In fact nearly every physical sensation was gone. There was no longer any grinding, any splintering, any piercing or pinching or tearing flesh. It was just…nothing. There was nothing but that nice sort of warm feeling as though she was floating in a warm bath. She thought she may be in a sort of limbo type of place. Nothing but a ball of consciousness and emotion, the very essence of what makes up a thinking, living, feeling, existing being.

She was a soul.

She wasn't a ghost like Yusuke had turned into when he had first died. No, she was a soul floating through the void between things, through a universal waiting room and she was being drawn though she did not know it. What she did know was that Gabriael had stayed with her body and as she was floating away from the mess that her physical form had become she caught the barest glimpse of Kurama coming forth. If a soul could actually frown then at that moment she may have; hoping that her big brother had let her Godfather speak. Oh the worries of a wandering soul.

All she had now; or so she thought, was the rest of eternity to float along in this warm abyss. She could sleep, she could rest, and she could do nothing but focus on her memories. She had kept her consciousness so perhaps she could recede deeper into her mental landscape than she had before; find what the Powers had locked away. She would very much like to nestle herself into memories of the Makai. The nice thing about where she was, and how she was, is that when she found her memories she could easily slip right into them.

She could spend eternity reliving her childhood.

She would never have to be without Kurama and Kuronue ever again.

Again if a soul could frown, hers would have. Reliving her memories was a grand venture to be sure; she could go through the memories over and over again. For a soul she was exceedingly cognitive though she hadn't realized why just yet, but that was putting a damper on the warm feelings of floating in nothingness. Memories are grand but she still missed them, so badly and her entire essence throbbed with the sudden flash of pain, realizing that this was it for her.

She was dead.

And she wasn't going to come back this time.

The overly conscious soul thought on this for a little while, not that she didn't have all the time in the world now and was becoming a tad depressed. So much so that she took no notice of the sudden rush in her movements. Instead of the floating along like it had been her formless essence was rushing along towards the barest spark of light in the endless void. People always talk about the light at the end of the tunnel when it concerns death but this was different. Avaria's soul was being sucked towards that light like it was a black hole instead of an oddly colored swirl of utter brightness and there wasn't a thing that could be done.

She was on the verge of accepting eternity within her more pleasant memories. On the verge of accepting the finality of everything that had happened, her soul was even forming the essence of a smile. She was almost to that point where it all balances out and everything is nicely accepted as one's fate, floating along in the warm sea of nothing forever and always. Just as she was trying to sink back into the recesses of her surprisingly still intact mind…she hit the light.

And the light freaking hurt!

Whatever the light was, it slammed her soul back into her body with a flash of bright energy. Her body twitched violently in Kurama's arms. As it did the entire room froze, staring at what used to be a cold, ashen corpse that couldn't even bleed anymore. Warmth spread quickly throughout her body, her heart beat, her blood started to flow and her poor lungs tried to inflate as a strangled gasp escaped her lips.

She arched in her brothers arms for air and for the pain.

A scream ripped from her abused voice box before she fell back; limp and gasping in a pathetic display of what being broken really meant.

"Shit! To the Medical Wing! NOW!" Koenma screamed, his words coming out in almost the same rush as his pushing Kurama down the hallways.

She had two lungs and both of them were punctured.

Half of her bones were broken, fractured and splintered including nearly every rib.

There was a literal hole ripped through her stomach.

She suddenly had a need for oxygen that was not being met.

She was suddenly bleeding profusely again.

If she died now it will be permanent.

Koenma eyed the solemn, terrified fox demon he was rushing along. He eyed the girl in the red-head's arms, twitching, arching, and gasping for breath. He knew what a soundless scream looked like and she _was_ screaming, while her brother was crying just as silently. In the operating room that Koenma had set up during the angel's story time, he gently pried the broken girl away from her currently broken brother. He pulled Kurama out of the room though not without a LOT of tugging on his part and set the demon in a chair right next to the door.

"She WILL pull through this Kurama," the prince promised.

"You'd better hope she does," the fox gave him a promise right back.

****************Chapter Fin*******************************

I had been thinking about this chapter for a long time. How do you go about death? How do you go about the protectiveness of an older brother, especially a fox? Especially a demon? And of course knowing all of their lives, it couldn't have been such a smooth transition could it…imagine being slammed back into such a mangled, broken body….Kurama…is not one for rash threats…he is subtle, he is dangerous…and after everything I can only think that he would be just a bit broken himself. Thank you all for reading this far, thank you for sticking with me.

One more chapter to go folks…one more.


	9. Untold History: An Intermission

Untold History: An Intermission

I am the Author and I am here to let you all know that the next and (possibly) last Chapter of Untold History is in the works. A lot of things have happened over the last year and several months of my life, some good, some bad, some horribly tragic but amazingly inspiration giving. I hit a stall for a bit but how do you end a story like this?

Well…I will tell you that I am alive, that the story is alive and that you will be reading the 9th chapter at your own risk. It will be here soon, please bear with me and thank you all so much, those who have been reading, those stumbling upon my story for the first time.

It's coming…be ready.

~Aviarianna O' Lorien


End file.
